Air fresheners have been utilized to dispense scented material. A problem, however, with the air fresheners is that an amount of dispensed scented material decreases dramatically over an operational life of the air fresheners.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved air freshener device which reduces and/or eliminates the above-identified deficiency.